


Among the Riverlands

by greenW0LF8



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate plot, Gen, almost drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenW0LF8/pseuds/greenW0LF8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Arya, Gendry, and Hot Pie were never found by the Brotherhood without Banners, but made it to a little village somewhere in the Riverlands? Snippets of their lives as they "settle in," but things quickly go awry once certain people enter the picture. Will Gendry ever consider Arya as family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First off thanks for reading this. This isn't my first fic, but my first time on AO3, so I'm pretty excited. Chapters are short (a page in Word), but they might go longer depending on the situation(s) our lovely charries encounter. Not sure how many chapters I'll write since I have other GoT ideas revolving around Arya/Gendry, so we'll see what happens. Enjoy :)

The older girls liked to giggle to each other about who was the best looking boy in the village. Gendry, if not “the most handsome,” always made it onto each of their lists. And when he was at work without a shirt, by the Gods did they go insane. To Arya they were convulsing heaps of constricting fabric, bumbling around as they tried not to trip, oh-so-cleverly not gawking at the armorer’s apprentice. They waved at him sometimes, and if he noticed, he smiled sheepishly before giving a slight bow. It sent them scrambling for the hills, but just once Arya wanted one of them to fall, face first into a pile of mud.

When one finally did, she was cackling, clutching her torso as she tried to maintain balance on the low stone wall. 

Gendry lifted an eyebrow as he watched her, shaking his head. “Somethin’ wrong _m’lady_?”

Arya was too busy trying to catch her breath to scold him. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, finally regaining the ability to talk. “They don’t even know do they? How stupid they look.”

Gendry resumed his task at the anvil, not even bothering to try responding to her. Arya wasn’t hard to figure out, but she was a girl, and girls always made things more complicated. They had been lucky to stumble upon this small village, seemingly untouched by anything to do with kingdom politics. Gendry helped the blacksmith, Hot Pie baked for the inn, and Arya, well- he honestly didn’t know what she did. “Don’t you have somethin’ to do?”

She turned back to him, more laughter wanting to escape her mouth. “Am I bothering you Gendry?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I can leave you know.”

He shook his head before delivering a final blow to the shovel he was making. He stuck it in the bucket of water, feeling her eyes still on him. “If you need work, I’m sure Hot Pie could find ya somethin’ at the inn.” He placed the finished tool back on the anvil, wiping sweat away from his brow with his forearm.

“If that’s what you’re concerned about,” she hopped off the wall, checking the back of her pants for dirt, “I got work.”

“Oh?” he cocked his head to the side as he took a step towards her. “Is it sittin’ on yer ass all day?”

“If it was I wouldn’t sit near you,” her lip was slightly curled upwards as she nodded towards the forge. “I’m helping one of the farmers who hurt his leg. He needs someone to care for his livestock.” She stretched her arms upwards.

“Best head that way then,” Gendry pointed towards the center of town with his hammer, a smirk playing across his lips.

Arya stuck her tongue out at him as she walked onto the main road. “See you at dinner.”

He watched her leave before returning to fumes and the pounding of metal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody seems OOC, please let me know. No one likes it when a charrie goes OOC ;w; otherwise enjoy!

In Gendry’s mind, there was nothing worse than a person who prattled on, and at that moment, that person was Hot Pie. He was crapping about what he made for the inn that day, and how everyone thought it was really good. Then he talked about how he made what they were eating at that moment, and Arya looked like she wanted to shove her spoon down his throat.

“The horse almost kicked me in the face today,” Arya glared at the table, “so I’ve been looking forward to a good _quiet_ meal.” She flashed Hot Pie a death glare.

Gendry was no longer surprised that the boy didn’t hear Arya, who was sitting right next to him, as he continued on with his recipe.

“But the key is my secret ingredient," Hot Pie announced proudly.

“Which ye’ll tell us?” Gendry feigned interest as he drove his spoon into the bowl, causing stew to splatter onto its rim.

“No,” Hot Pie looked insulted. “I wouldn’t tell ya even if ya threatened me at knife point.”

“Should we try?” Arya muttered as she shoved stew into her mouth.

“I’ll give ya a hint though,” Hot Pie grinned. “Ye’ll neva guess.”

Arya rolled her eyes and shook her head as she consumed another spoonful. At this rate she’d be done before Hot Pie.

“Some kind of, herb?” Gendry partially shrugged, his spoon suspended in mid-air.

Hot Pie leaned forward, giddy as he glanced at both of them. “It’s lemongrass.” 

Gendry slowly nodded as he stared down at his bowl. Didn’t he say he wasn’t going to tell them…?

“Take me now Joffrey,” Arya’s spoon clacked against the side of her bowl, “I can die happy knowing it’s lemongrass.”

Gendry covered up his laughter with coughs, chewing his meat more than he needed to.

Hot Pie gave him a look before turning to Arya. “Ya got somethin’ against lemongrass?”

“Now I wished that horse had kicked me,” Arya mumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

“I dunno why I tell you guys this stuff. Ya don’t even care.” Hot Pie threw up a hand as he looked between them.

“Yet, you still talk our ears off.” Arya stood up and lifted her legs to escape the bench. She grabbed her bowl and spoon as she headed for the kitchen.

Hot Pie propped an elbow on the table as he watched Arya leave. He then turned to Gendry, genuine puzzlement overtaking his features. “Why she in a bad mood?”

Gendry swirled his spoon around before looking at Hot Pie. “She did almost get kicked in the head by a horse.”

Hot Pie pondered this as Gendry finished off his meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I described the smithing of arrowheads correctly, but I tried? ;w; If you think I can improve what I wrote, please let me know. I love feedback! :D

She reminded him of a stray pup as she stood in front of him.

“But why not?” she practically whined.

“My answer is no.” He turned his back to her as he walked over to his work area. One of the men in the village needed arrows for hunting.

“You don’t even have a good reason.”

Gendry sighed, annoyed that her voice was directly behind him. He looked at her over his shoulder, “I don’t wanna. That’s my reason.”

“Afraid I’ll beat you?” her tone was suddenly haughty.

“Why does it matter who beats who if yer practicing?”

“Admit it; you don’t wanna lose to a girl.”

“I don’t care Arya,” Gendry maneuvered around her, intent on retrieving his liquid steel from the flames.

“Then practice with me.”

Gendry slightly jumped, Arya basically on top of him. “Dammit Arya, this is hot steel.”

Arya made a face as she backed up, allowing Gendry room to grab the pot of melted ore with tongs. She followed him to the mold and watched him pour out the arrow tips. “I know you practice. It’s better to practice with someone else if you can.” She leaned forward to watch the metal take its solid shape. “You’ll get better if you practice with me.”

Gendry mumbled something incoherent as he banged the pot down. “If I say yes, will you shut the hell up?” He lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

Arya straightened her back, beaming up at him. “When do we start?”

“I dunno,” Gendry turned back to the arrowheads, “I got a lot to do taday.”

“How ‘bout after dinner?”

Gendry faced her, ready to say something, but she looked too excited that he could only sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. “After dinner.”

Arya flashed a smug expression before jogging out of the forge, stopping to look back at Gendry. “If you forget, I’ll kick yer ass.”

Gendry scoffed as Arya disappeared around the corner, most likely headed towards her farm work. Turning back to his arrowheads, he couldn't explain why he wasn't angry that he would have to redo them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~ thanks so much for the comments and kudos. They make me super happy, and I'm really glad that y'all are enjoying the fic so far :) To **Let_Them_Burn:** ooo~ thanks; I should bookmark this website for future things, lol. To **Wylla:** most likely not, sorry ;w; plus my Stark heart can't take it TTwTT btw, thanks **MissCatena** ; it's easy to forget this when your creative writing teachers love their three act structure, and you're so right **DrHolland** , but these darn GoT kids X3 more to come soon guys, and thanks again! <3 btw, not sure it's needed, but not taking credit for the bread bit from Season 3.

Hot Pie cradled his gift to his chest as he exited the inn, glancing around to see if he could find Arya, or Gendry, who would be able to find Arya. During dinner she was very fidgety, and Gendry was particularly quiet. She was done first, and she kept staring at Gendry as he finished. But once he was done, boom, she was out the door, and he shook his head as he trudged out the inn several minutes later. Hot Pie honestly didn’t know what to make of it.

Heading towards the forge, Hot Pie could see fire shadows creeping from behind the wall, with what sounded like grunts and metal clanging. Peeking around the corner, he was surprised to find Arya and Gendry sword fighting, their source of light settled on the stone wall. Their swords met, but suddenly Arya stepped back, her blade at her side. Hot Pie could only see Gendry’s face, and he didn’t seem to be expecting this from Arya.

“Whut?” he was slightly out of breath.

“You’re not using your full strength.”

“So?”

Hot Pie could hear Arya huff. “Plan on doing that with your enemies?”

“No.”

“Then fight you coward,” and she lunged, totally catching Gendry off guard.

He landed on his backside, his sword on the ground while Arya’s tip was at his throat. He was frowning up at her.

“Dead,” she said after several seconds, lowering her sword before turning around and walking away.

Hot Pie couldn’t believe his eyes as Gendry sprang up and charged Arya, who turned around just in time to block the attack. Hot Pie could see her face, and she was thrilled. A few more strikes occurred before Gendry knocked her blade away, his turn to point a sword at her throat.

“Dead,” the smith pronounced, the air crackling with tension. Arya smirked in response.

Hot Pie stepped out from behind the wall, releasing a loud cough to catch their attention. Gendry sheathed his sword and stared at Hot Pie as Arya retrieved her weapon. Gendry looked somewhat embarrassed.

“D’ya need something Hot Pie?” Arya spoke up as she stood next to Gendry.

The baker awkwardly held out his offering, and stepped back once Arya took it. “Thought you might be hungry.”

Arya looked down at the bread, her brows furrowed. “What is it?"

Hot Pie glimpsed at his creation before looking at Arya. “It’s a wolf.” There was a pregnant pause. 

She didn’t seem convinced, and looked to Gendry for his take on it. The older boy glanced at Hot Pie before clearing his throat and returning his focus to the bread. “Yes it is.”

Arya gazed back down at the wolf bread, a sort-of-smile on her face. “That the tail?” she tapped the wolf’s blocky appendage, raising an eyebrow at Hot Pie.

“Yeah,” he slightly nodded, already thinking about how to make the tail look better for next time.

Arya seemed slightly amused as she broke off part of the bread and handed it to Gendry. He took a bite while Arya nibbled, both of them looking in opposite directions. Gendry seemed thoughtful as he took another bite, not even realizing how hungry he was.

“It’s really good,” Arya smiled with crumbs on her lips.

Hot Pie grinned and told them it was the best brown bread the inn keep had ever tasted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I've fallen into the pattern of posting a new chap every two days, so I hope you guys don't mind. I think I'm basically done writing the fic, and it looks like it's going to be only 13 chapters long. I still haven't written the ending, but I will soon; definitely before we reach chapter 12. Thanks again for the comment love, kudos, and subscriptions. I have two other GoT fics in the works, also centered on Gendry and Arya, except love can and will bloom for our adorable munchkins, so get excited~ :D And I don't take credit for the dialogue used in the TV show o3o

“I’m glad we didn’t make it to the Wall. This place is much nicer than the Night’s Watch,” Hot Pie gushed as he took another bite of his meat pie. “We could stay here foreva.”

“I’m not,” Arya blurted out, her gaze intense as she looked past Hot Pie.

“Whudya mean?” Hot Pie glanced at Gendry before leaning towards Arya, somewhat upset by her response. “Where’ll you go?”

“To Winterfell.”

Gendry was wondering when Arya would try to get back home. It was the only reason she was traveling with the Night’s Watch in the first place. Taking another bite of meat pie, the smith watched Arya as she stared at her plate.

“To Winterhell?” Hot Pie was perplexed. “Why d’you wanna go there?”

“It’s my home,” Arya speared a chunk of meat. “I need to get back to my family.”

Hot Pie put down his eating utensil. “That’s a long walk Arry.”

“I’ll take a horse stupid,” she gruffly ate the chicken, chewing loudly as she looked between Gendry and Hot Pie.

“So yer going to Winterhell by yourself?” Hot Pie looked to Gendry for support.

“Winter _fell_ ,” Arya said crossly.

“You-” Hot Pie blinked questioningly, “you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Arya remarked snippily.

Gendry quickly hid the smile that passed across his face as he took another bite. “Where you gonna get the money?”

Arya scowled at Gendry. “I’ll work for it.”

“You know how much a horse costs?”

Arya clenched her teeth as she drove her fork into the pie. “Why d’you care so much anyway?”

Gendry gave a slight shrug. “Just curious is all.”

“Well don’t be,” Arya banged her hands onto the table as she stood up, looking defiantly at Gendry.

“You leavin’?” Hot Pie piped up. “You haven’t even finished yer pie.”

“I-” Arya gave an exasperated sigh, “I need some air.”

The two boys could only watch as she stomped out of the inn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day guys! Here's your next chapter, and sorry **Veridissima** , but there's a bit more sadness in this chap as well, and it keeps coming actually o3o but we can't have GoT without sadness can we? TTwTT Anyway, hope y'all enjoy. Oh, and if anyone doesn't know what _Catch the Throne, the Mixtape_ is, start listening on YouTube or iTunes cuz these two volumes have some badass songs. ~~nonstop listening as I write, #notsad~~

Gendry wasn’t surprised that Arya didn’t show up at the forge for the next couple days. He was a little irritated that she didn’t come to dinner though. Apparently she told Hot Pie that she’d just eat at the farm. The smith hammered the axe more forcefully then he needed to, but the sparks threatening to land on his bare skin were inconsequential. By the Gods, Arya could be such a-

“Do you ever stop working?”

Gendry was ready to strike the axe again when he heard her voice. He looked up to see Arya standing outside the forge, bags under her eyes. His tool clanged against the anvil as he set it down. Walking towards her, Gendry stopped a foot or so away, crossing his arms as he looked at her. “Whut d’you want Arya?”

“I need a sword.” She seemed a little edgy, her fingers not staying still at her sides.

“Even if I wanted to give you one, I need-”

Her hand shot out, two stag coins in her palm. “This enough?”

His gaze flickered from the silver to her face. “You’re serious aren’t you?”

“Please Gendry. I need to get home.”

The smith was surprised that she was begging. Staring at the coins in her hand, he knew it was wrong to encourage her to go back to Winterfell. Even if he made her a good sword, the chance of her making it back home was close to none. He wasn’t going to stand by and send her off to her death. “I can’t Arya,” his fists clenched, “yer gonna get yourself killed.”

“But that’s my choice to make, not yours.” Whatever nerves she had were gone.

“Yer stupid if you think you’re gonna make it out there on your own,” he scolded, eyebrows furrowed.

“And your stupid if you think you’re gonna stop me,” she retorted, fire in her eyes. “So just take the money.” She shoved the coins at him.

“No,” he stepped back, shaking his head, “I won’t.”

She stood there gawking at him, almost on the verge of tears. “If you don’t help me I’ll never get home.”

“Ye’ll get home Arya, but…not like this.” It broke his heart to see her this way.

She opened her mouth to say something, but whatever words she was thinking died on her lips as she turned and ran.

Gendry stared down at his hands, wishing he hadn’t seen the tears in the corner of her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys. Here's your next chapter~ not sure if it's too soon, but our little buddies are in danger; y'all knew this was gonna happen~ ...right? *runs and hides* Anyways, hugs for the comment and kudos love: thanks **Veridissima** , and I'm right there with you **epicmotherfuckerx**. Aw, thank you so much **Smasma** , that means a lot :D and yep, dialect is the right word: I'm guessing most of the slang across the kingdoms is relatively similar, but we dunno, and even though he has a different accent, we're talking about Hot Pie's grammar, so yeah :) And nah~ you don't wanna read my past fics, they stink xD I posted a couple Bleach ones on fanfic.net when I was younger, but I never ended up updating them. ~~I know I'm bad~~ , but I'm a changed writer, so I'll never leave you guys hanging on AO3! *triumphant music plays* That being said, hope y'all enjoy, and per usual, not taking credit for the TV dialogue.

Arya couldn’t explain it, but something was wrong. The village was going about its daily business, but there was something else…something that shouldn't be there. The young Stark padded over to the forge, ready to ask the armorer’s apprentice once more for his help, when her blood went cold.

In front of the forge, Gendry was talking to a woman dressed in red. Two guards were standing directly behind Gendry while two more were next to their horses. Arya instantly knew this woman was big trouble as she slowly approached them.

“And if I don’t?” Gendry sounded stressed.

The red woman smiled as she laid a hand against his cheek. “But you will. It’s your destiny to make Kings rise and fall.”

Gendry was stunned, and Arya marched straight up to the woman, totally ignoring the guards glaring in her direction. Arya spun the woman around to face her. “What do you think yer doing?”

“Arya-” 

The woman held up her hand to silence Gendry and the soldiers, who had started to draw their swords. The red woman was staring too deeply into Arya’s eyes, as if she were trying to gaze into the young girl’s soul. 

“You’re a witch,” Arya snarled. “You’re going to hurt him aren’t you?”

The woman suddenly grabbed Arya’s chin. “I see a darkness in you. And in that darkness eyes staring back at me.”

Arya tensed up, returning the intensity as she let the woman’s words sink in.

“Brown eyes. Blue eyes. Green eyes…eyes you’ll shut forever.”

Gendry glanced one from to the other, ultimately focusing on Arya. Her anger had mostly subsided, but it was replaced by something else. Something he couldn't identify.

As the red woman let go of Arya, the young girl jerked her head back, slightly repulsed by what just happened. As the woman walked towards the horses, the guards grabbed Gendry from both sides.

“What are you doing? Let go of him,” Arya demanded as she tried to pry one of the guards off Gendry, but he easily shoved her aside. She glared as she took a stance, drawing a knife from behind her back. After they had left Harrenhal, she had gotten used to hiding a weapon on her person, no matter how small it was.

“Arya no,” Gendry pleaded as he struggled to break free. The other two soldiers had come over, one with a sword and the other with a spear. The red woman was not even paying attention as she stood by her horse.

“You’re not getting away with this,” Arya declared, glowering at the red woman.

The woman looked over her shoulder for a couple seconds before returning to her saddles bags. “Dispose of her.”

“Arya run!” Gendry writhed even more, but the soldiers gripped his arms tightly.

Arya slowly backed up, the fierceness not leaving her features as the two guards inched towards her. The one with the sword struck first, but Arya deflected the attack, pushed back by the man's strength. She wasn't prepared for the other to thrust with his spear though, and it nicked her in the shoulder. 

“Arya,” Gendry barked. Managing to throw one captor off, Gendry punched the other in the face before sliding in front of Arya, blocking her from the assailants. The soldiers who had been holding him recovered and drew their swords. They fanned out, but Gendry kept moving backwards, determined to keep Arya out of their reach.

“That’s enough,” the red woman stated, appearing behind the soldiers. “You’re coming with us, whether your friend likes it or not.”

Gendry glanced back at Arya, who was trying to hide that she was shaking. She shook her head when she met Gendry’s gaze. The smith looked back at the woman, his shoulders sagging. “You won’t harm her?”

“You have my word.”

Gendry nodded, turning around to face Arya. “Give me the knife Arya.”

“Gendry you can’t,” her voice was cracking.

Gendry smiled softly as he held out his hand. “We have no choice.”

Arya was ready to retort, but stopped herself before looking down at his hand. She relinquished the weapon, her face a mixture of stubborn defeat.

Gendry handed the knife to the nearest soldier, allowing two of the others to grab him and tie his hands with rope. As they pushed him towards the horses, Gendry stared back at Arya. The armorer’s apprentice dug his heels into the dirt when he saw the soldier holding the knife slap Arya, knocking her to the ground. “You said you wouldn't hurt her,” he demanded of the red woman as she climbed onto her horse.

“If we don’t punish her, she’ll never learn will she?”

Gendry glared at the woman as one of the soldiers shoved him into a horse, motioning for him to get into the saddle. Although it was a little difficult, Gendry managed to get on the horse’s back. Turning his head towards Arya, he saw she was on her feet, her lip split. Her eyes were emotionless as she watched the soldier who had hit her get on his horse.

Gendry couldn't bear to look at her any longer as he was led out of the village.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys~ :) Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one, but I hope you're excited to see what Arya does next. I'm suspecting y'all know who she runs into, and all I gotta say is, I love writing his dialogue. I've been planning out another fic, and I'm really tempted to have him live and run into Arya at some point. And today, I saw someone wearing a shirt with him on it, and the fangirl in me squealed. Anyways, hope y'all had a good weekend. And you're welcome **Veridissima** :P btw, I'm glad you liked the one-shot. I still dunno how to feel about it o3o Enjoy guys!

Hot Pie found Arya sitting outside the forge. A blade of grass in her hands was taking the brunt of her anger as she stared down the main road into the forest. He didn't know what to say to her.

“Nobody cares that he’s gone.”

Hot Pie shifted from one foot to the other.

“She paid them all off,” Arya’s face scrunched up in distaste. “The smith,” she viciously ripped the grass, “the inn keep,” another rip, “everyone.” She let the slivers fall to the ground.

“It’s not your fault Arry.”

“Shut up Hot Pie,” she glared straight at him. “You didn't even try to stop them.”

Hot Pie stared at his feet, crestfallen. He could feel Arya’s piercing eyes still on him.

“You’re a coward,” she spat. “Gendry was your friend.”

He quickly raised his head. “Whut could I do Arry, huh? I dunno how ta fight.”

She stood up, fists clenched at her sides. “You’re just like the rest of them. Full of excuses.” She thundered past him, knocking into his shoulder as she went.

He didn't blame her for being mad at him, but there was nothing he could have done. He had helplessly watched from the window: cringing when Arya was hurt, dismayed when Gendry was taken away. As Hot Pie noticed Arya was heading towards the farm, an idea hit him. He put on a positive face before heading back into the inn.

Later that night, when the village was finally asleep, Arya glanced around before leading her horse onto the road. It was the only horse the farmer had, but she needed to do this. She couldn't live like this knowing her friend was taken away. She couldn't stand being powerless. And she sure as hell didn't want to live in a place where no one gave a shit. She hadn't eaten her lunch or dinner that day, so she would try and make her food last until she found some more. Plus she still had her two silver coins.

Stopping at the edge of the village, Arya couldn't help but think that the forest looked like it wanted to swallow her whole. She also “borrowed” a lantern from the farmer along with a few candlesticks. She wouldn't light one until the village was out of sight.

“Arry.”

The young Stark jumped at the sound of Hot Pie’s voice, and swiftly turned around, still holding her horse’s reigns. “What the hell Hot Pie?” she hissed, looking behind him to see if anyone else was about. “What are you doing here?”

“I knew you were gonna leave,” he licked his lips as he glanced from her to the horse.

“You’re not stopping me if that’s what you think.”

“I know ,” Hot Pie held up a bag, “that’s why I’m givin’ you this.”

Arya was stunned, and hesitated as she took the sack. She peered inside before looking back up at Hot Pie. “Hot Pie you-”

He gave her a firm nod, a smile pulling at his lips. “I hope you make it back home.”

Arya pulled the bag strap across her body before mounting the horse. She glimpsed back at her friend, happy to have met him. “Goodbye Hot Pie.”

He held her gaze, telling himself that it was better this way. “Goodbye Arry.”

Hot Pie stood in darkness as he watched the young Stark vanish amongst the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I finally wrote chapter 13, and while things end with this fic's storyline merging back into the TV show plot, part of me wants to write a couple more chapters focusing on our duo's thoughts. We'll see how you guys feel when I post lucky 13, but I'll be happy to go on a feel dig, especially since it's with Arya and Gendry :) As always, thanks for the kudos and comment love; it honestly brightens me day :3 Enjoy!

Although Arya hated to admit it, she had no idea where she was going. For a while she only had to follow the road, but once the path split into two, she was forced to make a decision. She chose to follow the trail that had the most tracks. She kept wondering if Gendry was somewhere nearby.

Arya rummaged around in the bag Hot Pie gave her, and was excited to pull out an apple. Although it was kind of refreshing to be by herself, she couldn't deny that this new predicament made her not want to rest. She was scared to stop and curl up next to a fire. She was afraid that she would wake up with a knife at her throat, or worse. Throwing the apple core into a bush, Arya stretched her arms, content that sunlight was streaming through the treetops. It kind of annoyed here that she’d need to stop soon to pee.

As Arya made her way back to her horse, she heard rustling nearby. Pulling out the sword she stole from the forge before leaving, Arya stood with her back to the horse, hoping that it was only an animal coming towards them. Her mouth almost fell open when an extraordinarily large man stepped out from behind a tree, his armor louder than his footsteps. “The Hound,” Arya murmured to herself.

Sandor didn't expect to find someone in this part of the woods, and a child no less. Ready to say something, it dawned on him who this shrimp of a girl was. “Stark,” Sandor rumbled as he took a step towards her, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

If Arya was a trained fighter, she would have stood her ground. She would have let out a roar and charged him, ready to cut his throat. But he was the Hound…Joffrey’s damned dog. So Arya did the only thing she could do: _run_.

“Come here you little-” Sandor growled as the Stark girl swiftly climbed onto her horse, managing to get the animal to run in the opposite direction. “Shit,” he snarled as he ran back to his own horse and makeshift camp.

Arya quickly glanced behind her to see if the Hound was following them. He didn't have a horse with him when he found her, but that didn't mean there wasn't one close by. What was he doing here anyway? Was he looking for her? Did Joffrey finally want her head? Arya wished her heart would stop beating so loudly as her horse galloped over streams and poorly placed rocks. Suddenly she found herself back on a dirt road. Bringing her horse to a halt, both of them were breathing loudly as she scanned the immediate area for any signs of the Hound.

“That was close,” Arya muttered as she collapsed into her horse’s mane. Once she calmed down, Arya sat up and patted her horse on the neck before nudging her steed forward. Although they were on a completely different path, they’d find direction at some point.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So my break just started, and posting might be a bit sporadic, but y'all are awesome, so I know you guys won't mind ;) Huggles for the kudos and bookmark love, and thanks **Veridissima** :3 Hope y'all enjoy, and not taking credit for the TV dialogue.

It was reaching nightfall, and Arya was too tired to continue. She knew her horse would benefit from resting as well, so she found a place for a fire before tying her steed to a strong branch on a nearby tree. By the time she returned with firewood, the sun had already disappeared. Once she constructed and lit her small light source, Arya brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. As she stared into the dancing flames, she thought about her short time in the village with Hot Pie and Gendry. She had been kidding herself thinking that they were safe there.

Opening Hot Pie’s bag, Arya discovered some brown bread, but this time the wolf looked much better. Arya grinned as she hungrily devoured the delicious grain. When she was done she retrieved the blanket she brought with her and laid it out by the fire. Arya watched the wood crackle as she planned for tomorrow. She was bound to find someone who could help her, and if things got messy, she was prepared to fight back. She had already killed someone…she could probably do it again. Taking a deep breath, Arya began to recite her mantra of names, her death list that would one day be achieved. "Joffrey. Cersei. Ilyn Payne. The Hound. Polliver. The Mountain...the Red Woman." She had no idea when she fell asleep.

When someone planted a foot by her head, her eyes immediately shot open. Scrambling up, she grabbed the sword she tucked beneath her blanket. Taking her stance, Arya was dismayed to find the Hound standing in front of her, his expression no worse than usual.

“You run fast girl, but not fast enough.”

Once again someone wasn't taking her weapon seriously. “What d’you want?” Arya demanded.

“Money,” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Only got two stags."

“Not your money,” the Hound growled. “I want the gold your family will pay me to have you back.”

“You work for Joffrey. Why do you need money?” Arya eyed the Hound suspiciously. 

“Fuck Joffrey. I don’t work for that cunt anymore.”

Arya raised her eyebrows, seriously doubting this statement.

“Don’t give me that look girl. Gather your shit and get on your horse. We’re going to the Twins.”

“Why would I go anywhere with you?”

“Because I'll take you to your mother and brother.” The Hound turned away from Arya to head to his horse.

She certainly didn't expect this, and took a moment to decide whether or not he was lying. “Why would they be at the Twins?”

“The whole countryside’s yapping about it,” he opened a saddle bag. “Your uncle is marrying one of the Frey girls. If we don’t waste time we can-” the Hound stopped what he was doing and placed a hand on the back of his horse. “I’ll give you one try girl,” he looked at Arya over his shoulder, her sword poised to stab him in the back of the knee. “Kill me, and you’re free. But if I live, I’ll break both your hands.”

Arya kept her stance and gaze steady, tightening her grip on the hilt of her blade.

“Go on...hit me. Hit me hard.”

After some seconds, Arya stood down, letting her sword return to her side.

“Smart girl,” he taunted as she went to angrily gather her things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps. So I wanted to give you guys another chapter before I went on my trip. I'll be back in five days, and I know I'm leaving y'all on a super big cliff, but it adds to the excitement yes? X3 Anywho, thanks for the kudos and comments, you guys are the best :D sorry you have to wait and see Gendry again **carla** , but hopefully the interaction is worth it; I feel the same **MissCatena** , so I hope I'm doing them justice in this fic; hope you like this one too **Veridissima** ;) and I hope you're enjoying the suspense **SheCap97**! Enjoy guys, and obvs not taking credit for the TV dialogue.

Arya led the way as the Hound followed her, probably not trusting her to go along with him. She didn’t care what he thought, and she didn’t trust him either. She was still pissed that he took her sword.

“Sulk all you want. Truth is, you’re lucky. You don’t wanna be alone out here girl. Someone worse than me will find you.” 

Arya huffed as she urged her horse to go a bit faster. “There’s no one worse then you.”

“Huh, you never knew my bruther. Once killed a man for snoring. Plenty worse, than me. There’s men who like to beat little girls, men who like to rape them.”

Arya had to stop herself from telling him to shut up. She knew all this before she even left Winterfell, but she’d rather die than admit the Hound was right. She knew she was getting nowhere by herself, that she was actually in a better situation now that he came along. Arya was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she almost didn’t notice a little band of horses outside the forest. She could have sworn one of the riders was wearing red.

“What’s a matter?” Sandor brought his horse next to hers, noticing she was staring out into the plains.

Arya hadn’t even realized they had stopped moving. “Look there,” she nodded towards the group, “do you see them?”

“So?” Sandor’s horse was restless. “We have somewhere to be girl.” He drove his horse forward. “If they can’t see us, why bother.”

“They got gold,” she knew this would stop the Hound in his tracks. “Lots of it.”

He turned his horse so that he was facing her.

“I’ve seen it,” she implored, excited by the prospect that she could actually rescue Gendry.

He watched her for a couple more seconds. “We keep going,” he stated before directing his horse to continue down the road. Sandor didn’t expect Arya to disobey and gallop down the hill. “Fuck,” he growled as he pressed his horse to go after her. She was already on the lowlands by the time he reached the edge of the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not posting for a week. Finally back from my trip, meaning I'm reunited with my computer, so here's your next chapter :) Hope everyone is excited for the premiere on Sunday :D Enjoy!

One of the things Gendry admired about Arya was her spirit, her willingness to never back down. She was very reckless because of this, but she had courage, and he wished he had some right about now. Instead he had his hands bound in front of him, and was being led to who knows where. They didn’t tell him anything, but at least he knew his captor’s name. He hadn’t expected her to tell him, but she probably figured it would keep his cooperation. Gendry didn’t even know if they were still in the Riverlands.

As they left the forest, Gendry had the sudden impulse to grab his horse’s reigns and race across the open meadow. It would be a stupid move though because there were five of them, and he was weaponless. Plus there was no place to hide, and he didn’t have an inkling of where he was. When he was younger he had heard stories of how the First Men brought horses to Westeros. Thousands of years later they were still forced to serve, caught in a never-ending cycle.

“M’lady,” the soldier in the back of the group called out, causing Melisandre and the others to stop. “There’s a rider behind us.”

“See what he wants,” the red woman ordered before she had her horse continue walking.

As his horse followed, Gendry twisted his hips to see who was approaching, and almost fell off when he saw the small rider. The soldier must have realized it too because he drew his sword.

“Why you following us girl?” the man demanded as Arya brought her horse to a stop. “Do I need to hit you again?”

Arya was secretly pleased that this was the soldier who stayed behind to talk to her; she would enjoy watching him die. She turned her head to see the Hound riding up to them.

“The hell you doing girl?” Sandor then eyeballed the unmarked soldier watching them. “The fuck you looking at?”

“She your charge?” the soldier motioned to Arya with his sword.

“What’s it to ya?”

“She’s making trouble,” the soldier sheathed his sword. “If you don’t handle her, I will.”

Arya was sincerely glad the Hound was with her. He was the type that didn’t like being challenged, and since she was so valuable to him, he probably didn’t like his bounty being threatened either.

“The fuck you gonna do?” Sandor mocked. “You don’t look like you could kill a man, let alone a little girl.”

“I serve Stannis Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, and Warrior of Light,” the soldier stared them down, “I can do more than just kill a man.”

Arya felt a chill, but when she looked at the Hound, he was only sneering, a hand resting on his sword’s pommel.

“Protector of the realm?” Sandor barely leaned over as he spat onto the ground. “Couldn’t even protect his own ships at Blackwater Bay.”

The soldier was infuriated, his sword back in his hand as he pointed it at the Hound. “Should have recognized your ugly gob…you’re the Hound.”

“Aye, you should have,” Sandor drew his own blade, “a little late now.”

Arya looked between the two, ready to guide her steed out of the fray, when five other horses trotted up behind the soldier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys :) hope y'all enjoyed the premiere~ I was up super late cuz I'm not on the east coast this semester, but for GoT, it's always #worthit. Anywho, here's the final chapter. I'm glad people like the fic, and thanks again for all the comments and kudos love, def keeps me writing. I've been working on my other fic ideas, so keep an eye out for a new story from me if you enjoyed this one. If you guys want, I'll write two more chapters to this fic, one from Arya's POV and then one from Gendry's as they both reflect on their last interaction. For now I'll just leave the fic as complete, but yeah, you guys let me know X3 Enjoy!

“What in Seven Hells-” Sandor grumbled as five riders approached, one of them a woman clad in red. He had heard about this group, and how each year more of them arrived from Essos, intent on spreading the words of their God. How fucking stupid.

The Red Woman came up next to the soldier, her stare intense. “You keep death very close to you,” she observed after several seconds.

Sandor laughed, shifting in his saddle as he assessed the opposition. One of them was a young lad, his hands tied in front of him and his face panicked. He kept glancing at the Stark girl, helping Sandor realize that he must be the reason why she was so intent on raiding this party. Did they even have gold? “Didn’t know fortune tellers traveled with guards. Or prisoners for that matter.”

She chuckled. “Is there something you need ser?”

He hated that damn word. “I’m no fucking ser,” Sandor quickly spat, “and tell this cunt to put away his sword before I take his hand.”

The Red Woman was unfazed as she nodded to the soldier, who begrudgingly sheathed his weapon. Whatever shit this woman was involved with, Sandor wanted no part of it. He also put his weapon away before turning to his bounty. “We’re going girl.”

She looked surprised, but mostly disappointed. “But they have gold.”

He could hear hands tightening around hilts. “So?”

“I thought you wanted gold.”

“Where we’re going, I won’t need it.”

“We can take their gold, and sell their horses. Plus Gendry-” guilt instantly spread across her features.

Sandor leaned towards her, “You don’t think I knew? Gold my ass, you just want to help the boy.”

“She’s gonna kill him if we don’t.”

“Do you think I care?” He held her gaze, her eyes begging him to kill these men and free the boy. Whatever this woman or Stannis Baratheon wanted with him, Sandor didn’t care. “Now unless you wanna lose your horse, we’re leaving.”

She glowered at him, probably wishing she still had her sword so she could attack him and then free the boy herself. She looked at the boy, her eyes full of regret. He smiled at her, giving a quick nod. “It’s all right Arya,” he told her as he straightened up in his saddle.

The girl glimpsed back at Sandor before giving a sad smile. “I’m sorry Gendry."

“It’s more than anyone has ever done,” the boy responded, his eyes never leaving the girl. “Take care of yourself.”

Sandor watched as the boy’s smile slowly fell and the girl’s regret barely faded. She then glared at the Red Woman. “You’ll pay for this,” her voice almost a low growl.

Once again the woman’s expression was detached and her soldiers’ eyes followed them as they moved back towards the forest. “We will meet again,” rang out from behind the duo.

Sandor saw Arya scowl as they continued forward. It was a longshot, but hopefully she wouldn’t bitch about this all the way to the Twins.


End file.
